Soyokaze Step
Soyokaze Step '(そよかぜステップ, ''lit. Zephyr Step) is a dribble hissatsu technique. Description Inazuma Eleven GO *''"Hold on to your hats! This wind will blush you right past your opponent!"'' Users Inazuma Eleven GO= *Matsukaze Tenma' *'Fideo Ardena' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' *'Makisato Mizuki' *'Atena Tomo' *'Kotegawa Sakio' *'Peter' *'Julien Rousseau' *'Cinderella' *'Usagi' *'Tsukimi Hideho' *'Loud' *'Kazama Remi' *'Hat' *'Risuno Kenta' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'Archery' *'Matsukaze Tenma (Extra) *Makisato Mizuki' *'Okichan' *'Yokka' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Genbu' *'Nako' *'Ichimasa' *'Hikage' *'Knife' *'Loud' *'Kotegawa Sakio' *'Eris' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Yukai Mizuho' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' *'Feminine' *'Risuno Kenta' *'Atena Tomo' *'Tsukimi Hideho' *'Fuuko' *'Fuhito' *'Kurione Yuki' *'Cinderella' *'Setsuka' *'Yura' *'Hat' *'Koyori' *'Megane Kazuto' *'Tamura Baku' *'Meer' *'Iroha' *'Warashi' *'Leader' *'Hacker' *'Niwa Nagahide' *'Kakihara' *'Ribon' *'Kazama Remi' *'Usagi' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'Matsukaze Tenma' (Extra/Child Form) *'Tendou' *'Archery' *'Ichimasa' *'Izumi Kanaaki' *'Kurione Yuki' *'Setsuka' *'Atena Tomo' *'Cinderella' *'Leader' *'Koori Itsuki' *'Yorozu Hiromi' *'Yukai Mizuho' *'Sougetsu Nozomi' *'Kotegawa Sakio' *'Kazama Remi' *'Tamura Baku' *'Risuno Kenta' *'Tsukimi Hideho' *'Shirohime' *'Yura' *'Hat' *'Kakihara' *'Meer' *'Tentsuru' *'Megane Kazuto' *'Loud' *'Okichan' *'Knife' *'Genbu' *'Marder 1' *'Fuuko' *'Bun' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= *'Matsukaze Tenma' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'Matsukaze Tenma' *'Fideo Ardena''' Usage The user runs with the ball, and then dashes forward, leaving a light green trail behind. Once the user is close to the opponent, the user does a 180° turn around the player, in which the user is then past the opponent. Info In the anime, because of Tenma's determination to bring back Shindou to the team again, he was able to create a new hissatsu move dubbed Soyokaze Step and was able to pass through Shindou. Nishizono, Shindou, Endou, and Tenma himself were all surprised with this new hissatsu. After creating it, he used it in the matches against other teams. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. In episode 49 of Chrono Stone, it reappeared and was used by Matsukaze Tenma to pass through Saryuu Evan in its S stage and succeeded in doing it. In the movie Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match it was used twice by Tenma, the first time to pass Fudou Akio and the second time to pass Bitway Ozrock. Gallery Soyokaze Step in Dark Opening HQ.png|Soyokaze Step in Dark opening. Soplo viento manga.png|Soyokaze Step in the Manga. Slideshow Anime Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 1.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 2.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 3.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 4.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 5.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 6.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 7.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 8.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 9.PNG Soyokaze Step S CS 49 HQ 10.PNG Video Anime Movie GO Game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Trivia *When it was used in the Cyclone Stadium, Tenma went through a cyclone. That made the move go 360 degrees around it, instead of 180 degrees around a regular person. See also *Soyoyagi Step it: Category:Wind Hissatsu